Recently, improvement of energy efficiency and CO2 emissions reduction is a target imposed on the automobile industries, and automobile manufacturers are making continuous attempts to improve energy efficiency by reducing an engine load in the support of enhanced storage batteries.
Also, to successfully settle an idle stop and go system (ISG) system and a micro hybrid system being actively developed in recent days, development of high performance storage batteries is urgently required.
The movement toward high performance of storage batteries for automobile applications exercises much influences on development of car performance directly and indirectly, and due to their limitations in performance, conventional lead storage batteries have many limits of their ability to supply power necessary for smooth start-up of a vehicle or to provide a stable output supply to many electronic devices mounted in the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need to introduce a charging system that may sufficiently solve the above problems while minimizing changes of other automotive components.